Messing with a Miko
by InuNaiomi
Summary: A Sesshoumaru& Kagome Fic. Kagome has had it with Inuyasha's ignoring her. With the shock of seeing his and Kikyo's kiss one last time, sending her into a suprizing transformation. With one last man to turn to, to understand what she's become.
1. A Decision

I decided to write my first Sesshomaru/ Kagome fic. Rated R for limey/ lemony-ness!! It's good read it. 1 more thing, Kagome isn't as much of a schoolgirl in this as much as an Emo-Goth. Well, here's your story.

Disclaimer I own nothing!!! If I did I would be a lucky person, and I wouldn't be writing for a fan fiction site, that just wouldn't make sense would it?

**This is Chapter 1 by the way. Not a default chapter. **

Messing with a Miko 

Kagome yawned as she awoke from her deep slumber that she had gratefully fallen into.

"Kagome- Chan!" she heard her mother yelling. "Get up! You need to be ready to head back to the past!" Kagome heard her mother's tone dim a little at the mention of her daughter leaving her and going to an Era of un- safety.

This was the week of her 18th birthday, and she had a secret that Inuyasha still hadn't noticed. It also marked her third year of the discovery of Inuyasha and Co, and all the adventures that came along with meeting them.

"I'm awake mom!" she yelled back tiredly.

'I should get up, I need to get ready for my trip back besides, maybe Inuyasha will be happy if I'm early' Kagome thought with a smile across her face.

She stood in front of her full-length mirror and marveled at how nice and flawless her body had stayed even through the many battles she'd taken part in. Her fully-grown self was nearly always oggeled by men, and guys her age. She'd grown to the decent height of 5 6" ½, and she had let her beautiful black hair grow past her ass.

Then Kagome started to pack, as she packed a sudden thought came across her,' what if he's with...Kikyo!' with that thought she was set into a rage.

Out of all things, people, and demons. She despised Kikyo more than all of them combined! After all the dead bitch has had many homicide attempts upon she, and her comrades. So, what's not to hate?

Kagome finished with the packing of her toiletries, and food. Now, it was her clothes she needed to pack. A devious thought came across her mind; if Inuyasha didn't notice her already he sure would now.

Kagome grabbed a black leather short skirt, whorey, yes but she was taking drastic measures to be noticed. Net, a pair of fishnets, a black see through long sleeved shirt, and a black lace bra, and underwear. Then she rummaged further into her closet, and found a pair of black leather boots that stopped at the knee.

She also put on her pentagram necklace for protection, just in case Inuyasha was with that dead bitch Kikyo, and she did run away she would need protection against lurking demons that might want her for a mate.

This outfit was something she had never worn in front of her mother, she had used to for a few parties but basically that was it.

Soon Kagome finished packing, also putting her Shikon shards around her neck, painting her nails black, and adding a hint of blood red lipstick.

Just before leaving her room she grabbed her black trench coat to hide her revealing apparel from her mom.

Kagome's mother, grandfather, and little brother Souta waited for her outside near the well house.

"Kagome- Chan, aren't you dressing a little to light for the winter, it's snowing!" said Souta as her mother looked at her child a little worried that what she was wearing was a "little" too revealing.

"Remember, when its winter here, it's fall there." Said Kagome freezing her ass off.

"Kagome- Sama," her grandfather said with a serious voice. "Don't go off gallivanting with one of those Youkai!!!"

"I wont grandpa! I'll see you guys in 3 weeks."

With that Kagome was in the well, in a sea of colors impatiently awaiting her arrival to the past.

'I know this is daring, I mean wearing this into a world of "hungry" demons. But, I have no choice! I'm sick of waiting for Inuyasha to notice me although; his brother would be a way better catch. What am I thinking! He's a full demon, a hater of humans! He probably never even noticed me as a person!' thought kagome as she climbed to the wells brim.

Throwing her bulging bag onto the ground she pulled herself up looking over the edge only to see....

Did ya'll like that chapter? I know its annoyingly short but; I couldn't help it I wanted to leave a cliffy. FYI I know none of this stuff would ever happen in the actual story line, and R&R tell your friends about sadcreator, my bff. And me, InuNaiomi! Also remember that this is a Sesshomaru Kagome story. So, whoever doesn't like it can kiss my white ass. Also, reviews help me write more.

Ja InuNaiomi


	2. Deceive me

Yes, we are now at chapter 2 in this really awkward story.

To my known readers: please get others to read this, and read a story by, sadcreator. If you are a fan of disturbing gore read her story, same with A silent cry in the night, another story of mine. Yes, yet again Inuyasha looks like an incompetent idiot that doesn't help Kagome in her time of need. Why? Because, he is with his dead bitch.

Chapter 2- Deceive me

---

Kagome came out of the well to see, Inuyasha having sex with Kikyo. Neither of them noticed their new watcher.

"Inuyasha!" she screamed making his ears hurt.

"Kagome! What are you doing here you were supposed to be back here at sundown!" he said in shock shoving Kikyo off of him, and throwing on his red haiori top.

"You piece of shit! How could you do this to me! You deceived me once I gave you another chance! You deceived me twice I had some hope! Deceive me thrice I come here early to see you here fucking your girlfriend! You have no right! I give, and I give, and I give, and what do I receive? Nothing!"

"But..." was all inuyasha could get in because he saw an amazing site.

Kagome's body was engulfed in purple and black. Her eyes flickering red, and violet, hair changing into a black with pink streaks, black with pink streaked dog-ears formed on top of her head.

Kagome was turning into a demon. Not a half-ling a full-fledged demon.

Claws growing, and her aura showed that she was enraged.

"Kagome! How the fuck did you become demon? Last time I checked you were a pathetic ningen." Said Inuyasha entirely pissed because she had become demon, and he was still half demon.

"It's pretty sad you never noticed half-ling. Her demon was hiding waiting, for someone to anger her enough to let it out." Said an emotionless voice coming from a few yards away.

"Sesshomaru? Why the fuck are you here?!?" exclaimed Inuyasha.

"I heard the excessive moaning of the wench and I wondered who had taken such a disgraceful being." Sesshomaru said disgustedly.

"You take that back! It is he that is not worthy of my not vice versa!" said insulted Kikyo.

"No, I agree entirely with Lord Sesshomaru. You aren't even worthy of the lowest of beings. Well, maybe the mutt only because, he is also a low sickening disgrace too." Said Kagome.

"Fuck- off Kagome!" Yelled inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit sit SIT! Die fucker!!!" howled Kagome as she screamed the sub doing spell.

With that Kagome was off running towards the east. As Sesshomaru headed back to retrieve Jakken, and Rin.

'This is odd. I am drawn to her. I am drawn to this slip of a girl. While, she also seems like a fine young demoness. But, I would never take that wench into my bedding. For, she is not worthy, and she spent so much time with that bastard half demon that it would take years to get rid of the disgusting smell. Yet, I did notice that she ran towards the west, my territory.'

"Rin, Jakken. Come." He said to his followers.

"Where are we going Sesshomaru-sama?" asked Rin, the little human girl that he allowed follow him.

"Shut up child!!! For, we don't want to anger Lord Sesshomaru!!!" wailed Jakken in hopes not to anger his ill-tempered lord.

"Your going home." Replied the lord punching Jakken in the head for his impudent behavior.

"Lord Sesshomaru!!!" bellowed the bumbling toad demon, "Where are you going!!!" he wailed tripping over a rock landing face first into the mud. Making the 12-year-old Rin laugh.

"Shut up Jakken, do as I say."

And with that he was gone. In the same direction as Kagome, he wanted to find out why she had chosen to transform now, rather than in an actual fight.

'This should be interesting, seeing that her power is great, and that she is probably unstable I shouldn't fight her just, try to calm her down.' Thought the demon Lord.

Sesshomaru smelt the air and quickly found Kagome. Thus finishing the main task a hand.

Suddenly he spoke "Woman, your very easy to find ya know, and in that skimpy piece that you call clothing I wouldn't be surprised if the others here haven't taken pride in watching you weep and seeing you in a time of weakness."

"Why are you here? To make me feel worse!" said teary-eyed Kagome looking up at the tall man in front of her.

"You shouldn't talk to me that way. You're lucky that I didn't leave you here to be raped by these hungry demons."

"So, why are you here?" Kagome asked.

"I am here to invite you to stay at my castle. I understand that you are fairly new at being a full demon, and you need training. Out here you will surely die."

"How do you know I cant make it out here?" she said a little annoyed.

'She's short tempered... I like it. Oddly enough.'

"Do you really want to test that out? Wouldn't you rather take this once in a lifetime chance to come stay in my castle?" He said calmly.

"I'll take your offer, it is a lot safer than living out here, in the wilderness. With BUGS!" Kagome yelled, seeing a spider crawl near her.

"You may be Youkai (full demon) but you still have the feelings of a human, you should learn better manners than to act like that in my presence."

Kagome's eye's turned to slits 'how dare he! Calling me manner less I have a lot better manners that most people in this damned era!'

Kagome noticed Sesshomaru walking away and jogged over to him.

"Why did you say that I was manner- less?"

"Spending time with my brother gave you a very bad attitude, and to get on my nerves is not something you'll like."

"Yes Sesshomaru- sama." She finished.

That's chapter two how do you like? I know its weird; with Sesshomaru going to her and having a small bit of compassion for Kagome, or is that pity? ( )

()


	3. Settling In

Messing with a Miko chapter 3-

Hey all! Sorry it's taken soooo long to put a chapter up. But, school started. That sucks!

On the way to the castle...

Kagome ran after Sesshomaru, she was almost as fast as him! 'Gosh, I really am surprised that I'm nearly as fast as him! Or maybe he's holding out on me.- Why did he invite me to his home? It doesn't seem like him. I mean last time we met he was trying to kill us and like Inuyasha he was calling me a wench!'

After a short while of running Kagome and Sesshomaru arrived at his castle.

"Wow, this is really where you live?!?" Kagome asked looking at the giant white and off-white castle in front of her.

"Yes, it is. I take that you like it." Said Sesshomaru, with no emotion as usual.

"Yeah! Its beautiful!" said Kagome as she suddenly realized, 'where will I be sleeping? Will he make me work to stay here? What if he doesn't feed me, or locks me up in a cell somewhere!!!' she thought slightly nervous.

"Sesshomaru- Sama! Sesshomaru- Sama!! Kagome?" asked little Rin happy to see her lord again.

"Hello Rin." He said calmly.

"Hi Rin! Awww! You're so cute!!!!" cooed Kagome.

"Kagome lets go. There will be plenty of time for that later."

"Bye Kagome!!!" said Rin while she was waving at her friend.

"Sesshomaru, where are we going?"

"To your room."

The rest of the walk was in silence.

Sesshomaru smelled nervousness coming from Kagome, and arousal coming from the lesser demons that work in his castle. He also thought he smelt arousal from Kagome for a second but, he didn't want t think about it.

"You men should really mask your scent better," said Kagome bitterly as she headed down the hall following Sesshomaru to her room.

Few of the men grunted one tried to pinch her ass but his attempt was returned with a swift sidekick to the stomach.

They came to a pair of pale pink doors that were bordered with white Japanese lettering, Kagome watched Sesshomaru take out a pair of oddly shaped key, and unlock the door.

"These keys are a symbol of the dog- demon, the one that I'm not using is a key that you need to show the guards if you leave or approach the gates at anytime. It means Untouchable Demoness, and if you leave for any length of time you need to tell my head guard Chennyou or me. The key I am using now means strength, your door locks when you shut it unless you are inside, then you'll need to lock it manually by growling the word _lock_."

"Yes, milord." Kagome nodded.

"There is a kitchen downstairs that has someone ready to cook for you between 4:30 a.m., and 10p.m. Breakfast is promptly at 8a.m., lunch is served at 12p.m., and Dinner is at 6:30 p.m. If you wish to dine with me you should be there. If not it's your choice."

"I'll dine with you, it sounds interesting. Maybe I can find out more about this mysterious man that has taken me in and saved my sorry ass."

"As you wish." With that Sesshomaru handed Kagome her keys while she covered herself from the stares of he guards with her overstuffed bag. (Yes she has been holding it the whole time o lol damned heavy backs packs of doom!!!!!!)

"See ya Sesshy- Sama!!"

"Don't call me that woman!" he growled.

Kagome walked into the room growled for it to lock, and immediately was shocked about how breath taking the room was.

The sheets were made of black silk, and curtains layered with thin white flowing fabric, but together all the layers kept the light out perfectly.

The walls were painted a peach pink, and had four pictures hanging from them. The first was a picture of a black haired woman with a crescent upon her forehead, and purple stripes on her cheeks, Kagome murmured "she was the Queen of the castle, the first one anyway, Sesshomaru's mother." The next, was a male with silver hair, indigo stripes on his cheeks, and he was indefinitely the king. The next was a picture of Sesshomaru. The last, the one above her bed with a magenta canopy was of a woman who had silver and black hair, and seemed like an old woman but at the same time not, it was probably the grandmother of Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru.

Then, Kagome got curious. 'I wonder what's inside the drawers and, closet? I do need to put my things somewhere.'

She first opened the top drawer, it had many pieces of jewelry, and a diamond tiara on a pillow in a glass case with what seemed to be a sacred spell over it. "I wonder why this is in a glass case?" she said to herself.

The next drawer had a series of undergarments, stockings, and believe it or not, a few old fashioned bra's!

"So, this was the room of a woman."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "Kagome- Sama?" asked the voice, it was one of a woman. Kagome could smell the smell of a hybrid. She had read of this before. Demons with parents that are more than one type.

"Yes, you may come in." she said growling for the door to unlock and mentally scolding herself for her foolishness, unless she unlocks the door the woman couldn't get in.

"Kagome- Sama, I am Surauna I am the highest of his servants, and a nanny to Rin."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Surauna. You are a hybrid are you not?"

"Yes, Ma'am I am, Half Vampire, and half fire demon. That makes me an almost immortal, meaning I cannot die by the scorch of a flame. Only a stake to the heart."

She had short black hair, a pair of silk black pants, and a white long sleeved shirt with a weave of thick silver string, and the bottoms of her pants, and sleeves flowed out. Her shirt was outlined in black embroidery, and she had dangling earrings with a single black stone on each dangling end. She was quite beautiful, and it surprised Kagome that she hadn't found a mate yet.

"Wow, I have never met a hybrid before, well, a half- ling but, never such a rare one like you. I think your name is beautiful. It means everlasting, doesn't it?"

"Actually it means everlasting beauty, or everlasting flower. It has two meanings."

"That's cool." Kagome replied.

"Thank you, well I should tell you why I am here. Follow me please." Surauna stated, directing Kagome to the rather large closet.

"Lord Sesshomaru had told me to ensure that you wear the fine clothes from this closet, as well as the dresser. He said that your clothes aren't appropriate for the castle."

"I can understand that." Kagome said agreeing that her clothing wasn't nearly appropriate enough to wear in front of royalty, and the males of the castle.

"Also, I would like to inform you that I you ever need any help I am here to be of assistance at any time you need me."

"Thank you! You are being very good to me! I'm actually going to have a friend in this castle, not to mention another female that I can talk to. It will be really good when I need someone to talk to. I know I probably cant talk to Sesshomaru- sama, he might think I'm being childish." Said Kagome hugging Surauna.

"You'd consider me, a friend?" she asked meekly.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Well, I should be showing you to your bath now."

"Yeah, I do need a bath, badly."

That made Surauna chuckle at her straight forwardness.

Kagome picked out a blue kimono that looked like it would fit her perfectly. It had a red edging, and had a beautiful group of flowers trailing down from the right side starting from above the bust.

She and Surauna got to the door of the bathroom, and Kagome walked in...

You like? That didn't take me a lot of time believe it or not. It was 6 pages though. I guess I got really inspired as usual. I hope ya'll like this. I think it has potential. I mean I could of make it longer but I had to stop to leave a kind of cliffy. What did she see in that bathroom? o I'd like maybe, 5- 10 reviews, I'm not like threatening you saying that I wont write more or anything. I'd just like some reviews. Please R&R!!!! if you have any questions email me. Or Review me. Also, if you have comments, concerns, or ideas to make it better, feel free to say it in a review.

Dumbass commentary (funny dialogue.)

"Rabid Twig" I LOVE NIVANA!!!!!!!!!! I love you Kurt Cobain!!!

"InuNaiomi" Twiggy, what have I told you about yelling your feelings about a dead man? Yes, hot, and talented. But, also dead.

"Rabid Twig" You said not to do it.

"InuNaiomi" Good now go to your corner.

"Twiggy" Okay.

(Twiggy's in her corner.) I Love you Kurt Cobain!!!!!!!!

"InuNaiomi" Nooooo!!!!!! (Looks at audience) She'll never learn.

"Skinny" Idiots.

"Ari" I'm bored.

"Skinny, Twiggy, and InuNaiomi" Shut up Ari!

"Ari" Why should I?

"The Three girls" (all punch Ari) because we said so! Now obey!!!

"Ari" (Whimpers sadly and goes to his corner)

"InuNaiomi" Hey I hit page 7 Yaaaay!

Nighty Night, I gotta go to sleep now. 0 (Yawny face)


	4. an unexpected visitor

Chapter 4- an unexpected visitor

This is just another chapter for your much loved story, I would have had it out sooner but, I've been really really sick lately, may I say one thing ALLERGY SEASON FUCKING SUX!!!! I got an infection, and a really bad cough, my mom actually made me stay home and go to the doctor, it turns out, I've been contagious for weeks, so whoever I've breathed on or touched/ hugged is screwed, which is basically all my friends. SORRY GUYS!!!!

Well here's your chapter

She and Surauna got to the door of the bathroom, and Kagome walked in...

And saw a giant marble pool, with flower pedals in it. There were many assortments of body washes, and shampoo's. Kagome dismissed the three women who had readied her bath, and Surauna. She peeled off her rather too revealing shirt, and the rest of her clothes. She looked into the mirror, and saw that she had markings on her face, and fangs, even claws. It surprised her that no one had noticed this, or at least didn't pay attention.

Kagome knew that she had demon blood, her Miko senses had told her that but she never thought that she was a full demon. She'd never transformed before, and she had a few bruises on her thighs and stomach, and a little bit of dried blood around her nails, but not enough to visibly notice.

She put one foot into the water and shuddered at the tantalizing warmth. It felt so good to feel hot water after what had happened today. Yet, she couldn't help but feel bad that Miroku, Sango, and her little kit had to endure the hellish wrath of Inuyasha.

"Mmmm, the warmth feels soooo good." She nearly moaned, as she lathered the rose colored, and scented body wash, and rubbed on her body.

Kagome washed her hair, and put conditioner to leave in from her toiletries bag.

"Kinda funny, conditioner's the only thing they don't have here." She whispered to herself.

Conditioner was yet to be created, funny that most other toiletries were.

Kagome left the conditioner in, and went to a deeper end of the water. The water came to right above her chest making her breasts float above it, and she laid back and soaked.

Then, she heard a creek breaking her out of her reverie. She immediately ducked lower, and covered herself.

"Who's there?" Kagome asked.

"It's just me, Surauna. The lord has requested me to tell you that in half in hour's time dinner will be served. He told me that you agreed to dine with him, and that I should let you know what time it is so you can be there on time."

"Thank you Surauna. I guess I let time get away from me."

"That's okay, Kagome I wanted to tell you that I think Sesshomaru- Sama considers you an acquaintance. Which I'm guessing is good for him, Mr. Antisocial. Please don't tell him I said that. But, anyway, he gave you his mother's room before she married his father she stayed there. She used to be a mere worker in this castle, and soon she and the King had become lovers, and then mates, and so on. Before his father remarried Sesshomaru had been a very nice child then, once his half ling half brother was born he was full of hatred."

"Wow, I never thought that he was at one point nice. I do think he gave me an important room, and that explains the tiara."

"Yes, well you should be getting out now. To get ready, I'll help you if you'd like"

"Yes, very much I do need help with my hair."

Kagome dried off, and changed and much to her luck the kimono fit her perfectly.

It hugged her curves, and showed off her marvelous figure. Surauna twisted her long hair into an elegant style, and used two red and gold chopsticks to hold it up.

Then, Kagome looked into the large full-length mirror in her room, and thought 'Wow, I look really good, Sesshomaru- Sama will have to notice me! Oh- my- fucking god! (Sorry, for those who don't say the lord's name in vain, that's just how I write.) I just said that, even in my mind! Nonononono! I do not like him! I cant!!!!!! Maybe, its just a crush, yeah a crush, it'll all be over in a few days...Hopefully...'

Then Surauna's voice rang through the room taking her from her thoughts, "Kagome, its time for dinner brought Kagome out of her deep thoughts" she announced.

"Thanks for telling me, I was kinda lost there for a sec."

"No problem."

After walking through the maze- like hallways, for what seemed to be forever, even though it was only a few moments, and a very short few moments it was, well for

Kagome anyway.

Oddly enough, when Kagome and Surauna reached the large solid wooden doors leading to the eating quarters Kagome started to feel nervous, and a little on the sick side.

As they walked through the giant creaky doors Surauna bowed low for her master Sesshomaru, and Kagome gave a lady- like curtsy, which was kind of hard in her not so long kimono.

"Good evening Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said, feeling a wash of all different scents flow through her sensitive nose.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, and stood up.

"Good evening Kagome, Surauna." Sesshomaru said. As he walked over to the place that was set out for Kagome and pulled out her chair.

Kagome smiled at the gesture, and thanked him for his kindness.

Then, a large plate was set in front of Kagome, and one set in front of Sesshomaru too.

Kagome gave a quick smile at the young waitress that had brought out their food. She looked only about fifteen, and seemed nervous to be in her Lord's presence, Kagome could smell it. She could also smell a distinct scent, the smell of arousal. That was weird because Kagome wasn't sure who it was towards, her or Sesshomaru, and that was creepy.

After about ten minutes of a silent dinner, Kagome decided to break the ice.

"Sesshomaru, I wanted to thank you for your graciousness, and for letting me stay in your amazing castle."

He looked up, and said "it was better than leaving you with that pathetic whelp, and his bitch. Besides, as long as you agree to the rules of my castle, and keep Rin Company on occasions you can stay."

"Don't, worry about that, you have my word on it." 'Wow, he really doesn't hate me, but I thought he hates all humans "Your not human remember" said a voice in her head. Oh yeah, I'm not.' She thought in revelation.

They had continued their meal in silence until... Kagome felt something wet hit her thigh. The scent of menstrual blood wafted up to her nose. 'Oh god! It just started! Why now!!!! Why now!!!' she thought immediately panicking.

"Ummm, Sesshomaru." She said shakily. "Can I please retire to my quarters? It's nothing against you but I just need to." Kagome said forgetting that she was talking to a demon with a very keen sense of smell.

"I understand you may leave." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Kagome walked to the door then once she was out of the room she suddenly smelt a lot of men moving towards her, freaking out she started running towards her room, as fast as she could, demon speed helping her she made it there in a few seconds.

Lunging towards her bag, she grabbed out a pad, and waved her hand and said "Barrier." Making sure no one could come into her room, nor smell her. For, all the men in the castle would come towards a woman in heat, and she really didn't want that.

Slipping into a bathroom that attached to her room, she immediately sat down on a seat that Kagome had a hunch about was a toilet, since they didn't have plumbing invented yet it was just a hole going straight down to god knows where. She slipped on the pad, and used the toilet, finding that there was something that resembled a tissue on the large wooden counter next to her. 'Thank god, no more leaves for me!' she thought happily. Thinking about how many times she had accidentally used poison ivy, sumac, or oak instead of a normal leaf. (If anyone who's been forced by their summer camp to go camping they might know that its very hard to tell what leaf is what in the dark. (That didn't happen to me, it happened to my friend Rachel.))

Getting up, and putting a washcloth into the bucket of water that was on top of the counter Kagome washed off her thighs, and washed her hands.

Then, she walked over the her bag, and put on her pajama's, and brushed her teeth in a separate bucket of water that was next to the other one. She then walked over to the large bed, took her hair out of its binding, and brushed it.

After that she fell back on the silk sheets, making sure she had a cover over the actual sheet covering the bed so, she wouldn't accidentally stain it. She climbed under the covers and went to sleep.

So, who liked that? It took a lot of work, sorry if some of the jokes offend people but, it aint my problem. Honestly I think their funny. R&R. I have to go to bed now.

InuNaiomi

Also read Minagorishi's story: A Busload of Misfortune...its funny


	5. Tall Dark and Dangerous

Messing with a Miko chapter 5 

When we last left off, Kags got her period, lol!

Without further delay, here's your story.

O, and happy freaking new year!!!

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

After about a day of wallowing in self pity, and the constant knocking on the door from admiring men of the castle, Kagome decided to leave her room. Not without her mace of course! (pepper spray, not the big spickey ball thingy) it was near dark, 6 o'clock you could say. Kagome was dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants, and a white thick strapped tank top. She walked downstairs to join Sesshomaru for dinner. As she walked down the winding corridors further and further, only to find herself lost.

Suddenly she heard a creek to her left followed by a blur, and then a figure appeared in the dark corner to her right. She sniffed around hoping to pick up a scent, yet she came up fruitless (oh- ya! Vocab word! Stupid Mr. Vetter and his Nazi- like dictations!) with her efforts. This person had masked their scent well. She heard a creek from the corner and instinctively went into a fighting stance.

Then, a voice came from the dark blurred figure in the corner, it was deep and intoxicatingly enchanting, "It seems you that you are lost m'lady. Do you need someone to escort you back to your corridors or to your wished destination?"

Surprised by his politeness she replied with, "Yes please Sir, I would be very grateful," an interrupting grunt came from him, "Please Miss, call me Erin."

"Alright Erin, show yourself, and escort me to the courtyard." She replied. Her mind filling with Who's, what's, Where's and Why's, also allowing her to completely forget about where she was heading in the first place. Frankly, she was completely enchanted by his deep voice.

Erin completely emerged himself from the corner, showing what he looked like. A pair of black hakama's, a white long sleeved button down shirt, a black leather cost flowing to his ankles, shin- high boots, and completing the look, a belt with a sword, dagger that was interestingly enough, shaped like a lightning bolt, and last but not least, a black leather whip. 'Kinky,' Kagome thought.

His hair was long, down to his waist; it was black with a thick yellow stripe going down the right side, just behind his ear. Already Kagome could tell that she'd be seeing this guy, a lot more. (Wink, wink nudge, nudge.) That might not be such a bad thing either.

They made their way through the winding corridors and once they made it outside, they walked a bit more, and found a clearing. Erin turned to the side and looked in her eyes "You have the most amazing eyes, you know that?"

"Thanks, that means so much coming from such a handsome man."

"Your very welcome fair lady. You know, you're probably the first women to come here in months that hasn't been used, and discarded by the Lord."

"Oh, really?" she said, nervous, and a bit creeped out. 'Oh god, I may be in trouble and what the hell did he mean, "discarded"?'

Suddenly, he came foreword and kissed her.

So, there she was, caught in a passionate lip lock with this strange, enchanting man, whom she'd just met.

-Inwardly he smiled, as innocent as she looked, she was quite the devil. ;)

She felt his hand graze the rim of her shirt; she looked up at him seeking his eyes.

The face she's seen wasn't the dark devilishly hot Erin, but the face of Naraku! She pushed herself away from him, his saliva in her mouth turning to a retched flavor of dark poison. Making her stomach lurch, and forcing her to heave all over the ground, clutching her stomach, she dropped to her knees, looking up at his laughing form with disgust.

"Naraku! You hideous bastard! Disgusting vile ingrate! Halfp breed son of a bitch!" she screamed seething with the pain of burning in her chest, and in utter rage.

"I'm surprised you never noticed my dear Kagome. You could have purified me when you had the chance." He chuckled.

His body suddenly changed, she could see his bones reconfiguring, and moving around beneath his skin, helping him to change shape. Before she could even breathe, a long tentacle flew out, and latched itself onto her neck. Choking her, she could feel the blood trickling down her thigh and the breath leaving her, with her last bit of air she shrieked, "Sesshomaru!!!" then, she fainted from loss of air.

Hearing her shriek he immediately took off, with imaginable speed, reaching the scene in a matter if seconds.

Once Sesshomaru was in his presence Naraku tossed her limp body aside, and turned towards his current opponent. With a wave of a tentacle, the area was covered in a thick dark miasma.

Sesshomaru nearly flew to Kagome's side, she was breathing, he would have to resituate v her, 'No person shall die in my lands without my permission for the homicide.' With that in mind, he took in a lung full of air and blew into her mouth, with their lips touching, he felt a slight tingle, and pulled away. She was breathing weakly but, at least it was something.

Then, he lifted her in his arms, and took her back to the castle's infirmary for further care.

(A few hours later)

"Damn! How could I let this happen? A fucking Naraku attack on my supposed impenetrable grounds." He fumed in his training room as he punched a large stonewall, as it crushed into rubble.

Just then, Surauna entered the training room and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, she'll be fine, she just has a sprained collarbone and a pretty bruised throat."

"I see, do you know if she's in a coma?"

"No, I don't believe so."

"Go tell my armies to ready themselves for harsh training. Their food rations for the week will be cut in half, and there will be little leisure time."

"Yes Sir."

'I'm going to ensure that there isn't another Naraku attack on my grounds again'

Sorry for not updating in forever. I couldn't get my writing mind set in gear, I wrote this chapter like 3 times and couldn't find the right words, until 2 am Christmas eve. Go me! Well, gomen na sai. I did get really good at anime drawings for a while but, then I lost that talent, and was able to write again! Well, JA ne until next time!

Ja

InuNaiomi


	6. Sleeping dreaming and screaming

Chapter six

Suddenly, she awoke, had it been a dream? No, her throat was killing her, she could still feel the poison seeping in, and it was disgusting! She felt bile arise in her throat, she tried to get up but, she couldn't, she fell back down and heaved all over herself. Tears stung her eyes as she gasped for air and the scent of bile overcame her senses, making her dizzy. Everything slowly turned black and she passed out…

( in her dream)

She was scared, she was in a dimly lit room, she was shaking and cold, it was more then a shake, it was like she couldn't control her body, she was just terrified, and cold. She knew there were people all around her, Kagome was in a ball in the middle of the room, and surrounded by a strong dark barrier. She could feel the people all around her though, they weren't people, and they were monsters. Hideous creatures waiting to feast upon her soft flesh. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine.

Then, she saw them creep towards her. One specifically dark and hungry looking, just then, she noticed something, who it was, Naraku, in his true form. A hideous sick creature, he looked like a true creature of hell, and smelt like death. Slowly she began to notice that she smelt death all around her. It was horrible, then, she smelt tears and the unruly stench of human excrement.

She looked over, barely moving, and saw that Naraku's tentacles were grasping her legs, and that the other demons were slowly enveloping her. Letting out feral screams in delight as she shook in terror.

She felt herself being grasped and shook, hard, and she awoke from her terrifying nightmare.

(Out of the dream)

The person whom awoke her from the terror was Surauna, she look worried, no, more than worried, terrified.

Suddenly, she spoke, "What happened?" She said quietly her voice barely over a shaky whisper.

"You were dreaming, then I came in here to check on you and you were curled up in a ball crying, at first I thought you were awake then, I smelt your intense fear and I rushed to wake you." Replied Surauna.

Just then, kagome noticed that Sesshomaru was heading towards the door at a very fast rate, closer and closer he came, suddenly kagome noticed her current state of vomit and sweat covered with the slight trickle of blood coming from her right arm, and the never ceacing pain around her neck. "No!" she exclaimed, "Please don't let him see me like this!" her voice rang out.

Quietly and calmly surauna walked to the door to see a very disheveld Sesshomaru at the frame, he'd been sleeping, or at least trying to.

"Is the whench okay? I heard many screams and I smelt blood." He said calmly as he attempted to ignore the overwhelmingly nasty scents.

"She doesn't wish to see you right now." She said with a slight hint of fear in her voice afraid of his answer.

"Why is that?" sesshomaru asked annoyed.

"She doesn't want you to see her in her surrent state." She ansewered taking a step back.

"fine, come and get me when she is cleaned up."

"Yes Sire."


	7. The Not so Great Escape

Messing with a Miko- chapter 7

(A few night later)

Kagome awoke for the umpteenth time, her head was killing her, it wasn't from the attack, it was more like she was sick of sleeping, and waking up only to go to the bathroom or to try to eat. Needless to say, she was miserable. All these confusing images in her head, she was so lost. One second she sees herself with Inuyasha on that amazing night where they shared their first and only kiss, sadly it was her own first kiss too. Next, there was Erin and her, well, Naraku trying to kill her and nearly succeeding more of, then, she'd see Inuyasha fucking Kikyo in front of the well, then again on the goshinboku, and again in her room, HER ROOM for god sakes! She was angry, hurt, and just, uncomfortable at the same time.

Surauna felt like there might be something that was on Kagome's mind she'd been up for close to an hour and her scent seemed distressed.

"Kagome-sama, what is troubling you?" asked Surauna as she sat herself down on a chair adjacent to Kagome's bed.

"Oh, Surauna, its just… there's that thing with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, I feel like I'm not really the victim here anymore."

"What do you mean? Are you saying that you would rather be the victim of Inuyasha's cruelty and Sesshomaru-Sama's malice? They are both cruel people at times, bringing anyone to misery but, also, there are times when they can be good people right? I may not know about this Inuyasha but, obviously you seemed to care about him, and anyone as pure and sweet as you couldn't have been attracted to a man who's all bad. Even, Sesshomaru can have his moments, like how over the last few days he's been in here watching over you for hours at a time without a break and only leaving here to take care of castle duties."

"He.. What? Wow, I never thought that Sesshomaru would, or even could care that much. I didn't think that my own stupidity of falling into the enemies trap and getting nearly killed would have fazed him so. I feel pretty damned bad about the mistake I made, I could have been more careful, if I had been, he wouldn't have to waste his time on me. Honestly, I think I'm more of a nuisance to him than a mate." 'Oh my gosh! I said mate!' Kagome thought in panic. Seeing Surauna's eyes instantly widen to the size of rather large saucers. 'Oh god oh god oh god! No! Cannot stay here if I'm feeling like that towards him, I cannot! I mean.. He's lord Sesshomaru of the western lands! I cant! He's known for his fierce armies and his icy I- will- kill- you- if- you- look- at-me- funny nature!'

"Surauna, I didn't mean what I said!"

"Oh, yes you did Kagome-chan, yes you did. I mean its quite obvious that you have feelings for him, the way you were speaking before, you really seem to see him as a night in shining armor, don't you?"

"No! I do not! Surauna, can you even believe what you're saying! Me, Kagome Higurashi, someone barely out of high school with HIM the LORD of the western lands? It's preposterous! I cant stay here if I even start remotely thinking about having some form of feelings towards Sesshomaru, its not right! It's unethical! It's creepy! IT'S WRONG!" said Kagome, her voice rising to a higher pitch on each word she spoke, to the point that she was nearly yelling.

Surauna, a little taken aback by her friend's boisterous commentary quietly got up and slipped out of the room before she got too much in the middle of this, she didn't want to get caught in the ever loving crossfire.

'Oh-god I've been such an idiot, I need to leave here now, before I hurt everyone and make a complete fool out of myself, maybe I'll pay a visit to Inuyasha and Kikyo to tie up a few loose ends before visiting my friends, and finally going home for a few days. I think it's better to try to slip out unnoticed instead of telling Sesshomaru, it'll be... safer that way.'

Kagome quickly packed a small bag of clothes along with the jewel shards and got ready to leave.

Wearing a pair of black flair jeans and her red Japanese style corset finishing her outfit off with a pair of big black boots, perfect for running away or kicking horney demon ass.

Kagome looked up the spell for levitation in her new book. The chanting was hard and she had to jump off the ledge of the window that was oh-so-conveniently placed on the 5th story of the castle and hope to god that she would successfully take flight. As luck had it, she managed to levitate, with fear, and a few bumps in the road along with clinging to her backpack for dear life she was off.

A while after she'd left Surauna came into Kagome's room, only to see that her charge was gone.

"Oh-No! Where the hell is she? Sesshomaru is going to be furious!" she said frantically.

(In Sesshomaru's training room)

"Sesshomaru-Sama, we have a problem," started Surauna speaking shakily,

"Kagome's gone."

"She ran off! How dare she! I give her hospitality, and I treat her better than she should, and she gets up and leaves! Even worse, she went back to that fucking whelp! What was she thinking!"

"DAMN!" he roared. Sesshomaru got out of his fighting area, leaving many busted walls. 'I even kept the demons from coming into her room during her "time" and she still acts as though I'm an ally, someone that she can just dump whenever she wants! Hell No! I am a ruler, she is a subject, and so help me god, if she comes back, I don't know what I might do!'

(Kagome's Pov)

'That son- of a bitch must pay!' thought Kagome; as she floated high above the ground at a speed so fast it would even make Kouga jealous.

She finally got to her opponents lair. (The cave that Inuyasha, and Kikyo lived in for the last few months.)

Mwahahahaa a cliffy! What will happen, who will live and die, who will have the last (insert evil cackle of doom here) sry that its short but it has a lot in it. Well yeah, please R&R I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up I'm kind of depressed right now, again. If anyone reading this is an experienced therapist/ date doctor/ good advice giver please email me I have a major problem and I am incredibly upset about it, even worse my therapist is an idiot who wants to put me on meds, though I agree and accept her proposal I really do need someone who I can talk to without paying a substantial amount of money an hour.. we're getting pretty poor thanks to my moms divorce.

JA InuNaiomi

And remember- R&R


	8. Deception Unveiled

Hey ya'll I'm on a role this week!

I'm not really sure what's going on im just listening to music and popping out all of these neew chapters and stories, I'm soooo happy! I think its cuz my crazy dads no longer here, but in texas, far away from me, as he works on some shitty oil rig in the middle of no where, lolz. I am also very happy that I have bestest reviewers ever! Sadly I havent gotten too many reviews! Only like 7 or 8! Hey I gave you two damned chapters and that's ll the thanks I get! Hell, I could have left you hanging but nooo, I love my reviewers, and I'm now apparently out of a massive writers block. I am going to bring this to most likely chapter 10 before the 13th or 14th. School starts back on the 15th so, yeah try to get as much as I can, cuz once school starts only well, I'm not really sure who could know when my next chapters will be up.

Thanks to my precious reviewers I guess I'm out of my rut. 0 clowny face!

Well, here you go, chapter 8 in Messing with a Miko!

**Chapter 8 Deception Unveiled**

Kagome could hear the faint sounds of moaning, and she could smell the strong musky scent of mating but she found that in this disgusting scent, she picked up an emotion. A dark one. It wasn't love, or even remote caring it was jealousy and greed. She could feel a strong aura of magic surrounding the entrance; it was dark, really dark. Kagome basically had the idea of what was happening in there. Kikyo had put a spell on Inuyasha to make him this way, to make him... no longer love Kagome. She knew that there was something wrong with the scene before her, when they were having sex; she could already sence the remnants of a spell.

(Kags pov)

'What the fuck! I knew there was something wrong, I could tell he loved me from the start, but she, that retch, that bitch Kikyo had stolen her love from her, ripped him away like a possession. So what if Kikyo and Inuyasha were together first! He hated her, I knew that already. Even though he did love Kikyo, he hated what she'd become. I can't believe this! I can't believe all that shit was created just because of that slut's jealousy over him and me! THE BITCH MUST PAY!' thought Kagome, suddenly put into a very malicious rage, her eyes were becoming red she knew she was changing.

Her body was slowly coming unattached, jaw and head slowly reforming to of which a giant black dogs face, whilst the rest of her boy transformed along with it. All she could think about was death, the death of Kikyo, the one who's stolen her love away from her, now, even though she no longer felt that way about Inuyasha, it was high time that somebody did the bitch in. taking a giant paw she stepped forward, instantly stopping the sex that was going on inside the cave. The whole ground shook, Kagome trusted herself forward, towards the rather small entrance of the cave, snarling in rage. Acidic saliva forming in her mouth and slowly oozing out the corners of it. She'd just managed to get her whole head into the cave, capturing Inuyasha and Kikyo in the slim line of space left before her.

An enraged animalistic voice came from Kagome, though her snout never moved, "Move Inuyasha, if you want to live, I have no business with you!" she demanded adding a snarl to make her point.

"W..why are you doing this?" cried the fearful voice of Kikyo.

"Why, WHY! how can you ask that you dead bitch! you're lucky I haven't decapitated you by now! you stole him form me! through dark magic and your own sick need for him! for that, I'll make you pay!"

"Inu..Inuyasha, help me! please! baby come on I know you love me! help!" pleaded Kikyo.

Inuyasha shook his head in realization, "oh my god! how the fuck could you do this Kikyo! you, you put a fucking spell on me! you deserve to die! but, not by my hand, I believe Kagome would suffice."

"But..but.. honey, baby, please no Inuyasha don't do this! I love you, you love me too, remember?"

"Inuyasha! move!" screamed Kagome, her demonic aura constructing one of darkness and hate, her blood red tainted eyes completely loosing control, her inner demon was coming out, and it would do as it pleased to the dead whore.

Inuyasha lunged out of the way and into a crevice in the side of the cave as the giant black and pink streaked dog grabbed Kikyo's arm dragging her out of the cave.

"Oh-no! God-please-no! stop!" said Kikyo, the acid burning through her flesh.

The enormous dog suddenly changing back, back into the enraged youkai-miko that was Kagome. A large sword formed in her hands as the stood over the crumpled form of Kikyo.

"Die you dead bitch!" she screamed as she brought down the sword tearing the flesh of the dead priestess before her. bringing the sword down, again, and again, and again, and again until finally, someone stopped her.

Panting, Kagome's eyes opened wide in realization, the person behind her taking her arms and placing them at her sides, the sword suddenly disappeared back from where it had came from. silent tears had formed in her eyes, and an inexplicable sadness washed over her. leaning back into the figure behind her she looked up, to see someone's eyes, golden eyes, not the one's of Inuyasha but, of Sesshomaru. she didn't care to look around for Inuyasha because frankly she just didn't care, she was happy just knowing that Sesshomaru was there, and that he'd stopped her, not Inuyasha because Inuyasha would've for the wrong reasons, he would of stopped her out of love for Kikyo, Sesshomaru stopped her out of respect.

oo0O0oooo0O0oooo0O0oooo0O0oo

Now, how was that for dramatic? I haven't done many fight scenes, but I personally liked that one, and I hope you guys did to, I will not write again until I get atleast 7 reviews. now remember, tell your friends to read my stories! Come on man! Some of my others are just as good! So, how did you all like it? I don't really know if I can say that I worked hard on this chapter, the stuff just basically poured out of me yaaayy! That means my writers block is really officially over.

Ja mata!

InuNaiomi


	9. Respect

Chapter 9 of "Messing with a Miko"

"Respect"

He would have stopped her out of respect...

Funny, it wasn't something she was used to, and the feeling of his strong arms grasping her wrists firmly, made her realize that.

She was better than the life she had had before. She was better than Inuyasha; she was better than all of those people back home that only care about the new hot stars or who has the best boyfriend. She was better than all that.

She was in love with a man who is known for some of the most brutal killings ever in existence, widely known as a cold, heartless killer, and he had stopped her. He, Sesshomaru someone who just mere months ago was trying to kill her and wanted to torment her and his brother to no end had stopped her. This was what she'd been waiting for her whole life. He couldn't watch her kill someone who he hated just as much as her if not more.

It wasn't because he couldn't have a despicable rampaging woman in his castle that'd followed in his footsteps and couldn't keep control; it was because he respected her. He really cared. He knew that the effects of killing someone and enjoying their sick cruel torture would be something that would burn for the rest of her life.

Kagome fell to her knees not caring that she had landed into a pool of the entrails and blood of her souls previous carrier.

A look of horror came upon her face as she crumpled to her knees; it felt as if she had gone lower than the low.

For demons, it would seem, they were pretty much left alone about a killing, and they really didn't care but her, no. Kagome still had compassion and she still had feelings. Even if it hadn't felt like that before even predating her demonic transformation, she used to keep these feelings of intense hatred and venomous anger and spit fire words all bottled up inside. She never knew how bad it really was, she had been a walking time bomb and Kikyo had just been used as a tool to take out feelings of intense rage and malice.

Kagome looked down, the smells of blood and death suddenly overwhelming her. She saw her body covered in the product of all her rage, holding up her hands she saw the blood encasing them.

There it was, blood and remnants of the dead bitches skin enclosing her whole body, and it finally hit her. She had killed she was impure. She was like those fucked up sickos they always talk about on TV or even the demons she used to help kill everyday.

She was impure, she had killed she didn't deserve to live on this earth anymore.

Materializing the sword in her hand before Sesshomaru could stop her she'd driven the large blood stained object into her chest hitting her heart.

Kagome was killed instantly, her whole aura radiating a huge flash of black energy that surged foreword and threw Sesshomaru backwards into a nearby tree.

Sesshomaru tried to move pushing against the strong power that burned it was so filled with sadness and hatred. Still, he perused on, forcing his way farther into the blackish sea of magic the farther he went the more painful and compressed everything became.

As he neared her blood covered corpse he held onto the hilt of tensaiga and withdrew it. His eyes turning red from the mad rush of pain and power that was emanating off of her. Bringing it back he swung tensaiga down into her instantly reanimating her battered corpse, yet again being thrown backwards high into the air from the defenses of her screaming power.

As he landed Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome was not sitting up, or even blinking for that matter. Approaching her slowly Sesshomaru saw that she really wasn't blinking just staring off into the darkened sky. It was as if she was so miserable and ashamed of herself it had sent her into a shock.

Inuyasha appeared from behind a tree silently walking foreword with a look of fear and sadness in his eyes.

Kagome looked like she was dead or atleast had been, and her blood lose was so great his grief overtook him.

He couldn't even stand anymore his knees giving out landing down on them; he saw her shirt stained red with a large gaping hole in it. Her pants soaked with freshly splattered blood. Her aura completely black, a complete loss of hope and life in her dulled grayed eyes.

Where had she gone?

What had clicked in her that would make her kill anyone, changing from her already fractured form of ideal normalcy.

Sesshomaru could feel his brother, but he didn't care.

He just wanted to ensure that Kagome was okay.

He sat down on the ground dying his beautiful white robes with his woman's dark red blood.

Leaning foreword he brought her head to his lap, propping her up against him.

Running a hand softly through her suddenly dull ebony hair moving his mouth towards her ear he whispered, "I love you Kagome, I love you so much," with obvious pain in his eyes.

"Please hang in there I know you can. Where is that woman that I secretly admired so, whom had saved this feudal earth from apocalypses and been able to bear this life amongst your other." kissing the top of her head he said with feeling,

"kagome, my love please come back."

Suddenly he felt a weak shaking hand intertwine with his large one. Looking up with a half smile kagome whispered, "Sesshomaru, I love you too."

And that's all she wrote!

Omg I started crying when I was writing this!

Damn I'm good. Not to boast or anything like that..Hehe

I refuse to update unless I get like up to 110 reviews or around there, 99 I mean come on u guys that's just unfair! How can u just leave me here with a pitiful 99 reviews! That's like a reviewers form of the "oh-so-loved" cliffy!

Well I hope ya'll liked it took me like two hours to write wow what a nice amount of time while I could be getting caught up on my bundles of homework ! hmph!

U better not be ungrateful!

Lol well yeah tell me what you think.

After all, u r my beloved reviewers.

Well r&r tell your friends.

ja ne! Wtyl (write to you later)

InuNaiomi


	10. Relapse

1chapter 10

TO my precious reviewers, I'm gonna be updating probably a little better than before, I had to spend 7 days in a mental hospital, fun huh? Nearly attempted suicide. (Key word, nearly) Lolz, with writing like mine I'll be the next amazingly good misunderstood writer, like cutting off an ear or something (remind you of anyone), though I'm a bit squeamish. Lolz. Well, umm... I think I'll be able to write better too cuz the meds they have me on is working pretty well.

Thank you all for reading my story, it means a lot, expecially because I hit over 100 reviews! A personal best! Also, I'm going to have a mailing list now, because if you all have questions or anything like, about when my next update will be or something, I can let you know. Oh, and a very very good thing happend to me, although I was in a mental hospital (bluntly said) for a week, I got a poem I wrote a while ago published, so it wasnt all bad, and I exchanged digits with a hott guy who was in there for like 3 more months, lolz, it wasnt really as much of a mental hospital, it was more like a treatment center. Sweetness right? Even though it like sucked and I thought I'd learned nothing from being there, I must have gotten something out of it because I was able to talk my best friend out of suicide about 3hrs after I got out, good welcome home right?

For all who want to be on my mailing list, email, I have a major lack of life, feel free to im or email me just to talk cuz I really don't care lolz I would love to make friends ith my reviewers.

Lastly, if you are going to be on my mailing list, then you will receive any lemon chapters that I create for my story because, I am unable to post them on should I make a lemon chapter any time son?

P.s. I love feedback! So I can make this a great story!

Chapter 10- Mara

"Sesshomaru, I love you too."

While heading back to the castle with Kagome's unconscious tattered body cradled in his arms Sesshomaru could think of nothing bust how much he wanted her to be his. Nearing the gates of his western castle, he picked up the light scent of blood. Not Kagome's, but of another. He could not distinctly match the blood with its precise owner but, never the less he headed off in search of the fallen being. As he drew closer, he could tell that it was a female, young, about Kagome's age, she seemed to be incredibly distressed and immobile. Once he had found the young woman he recognized her immediately, it was Mara, the Taiyoukai of the East's daughter. She looked as if she'd been tortured, and from by the way she was trembling he could tell she was terrified too.

Crouching down he asked, "Mara, are you all right?"

Silently she shook her head no.

"What ails you? Do you want me to take you back to my home for treatment or do you want me to take you back to your father?"

Suddenly a look of horror twisted upon her face as tears fell from her eyes. She looked very beaten up but had not been raped or sodomized as far as he could see and smell, but the blood, oh the blood, it was so overpowering it even made him nauseated, and sick from the coppery scent.

Slowly she opened her mouth to show him what was wrong, every other tooth was missing, it looked as if they had been ripped straight out of the sockets without any warning, leaving her gums bloody and raw.

Sesshomaru didn't need any more convincing. Mara's father had done this to her. He'd most likely liven up to his famous temper. He didn't even care when he killed his own wife. He could still remember the face, a malicious angry grin on his face and bloody eyes. He had, had his own wife, mate, the person in his life who should have been treated with the highest respect unless she created a problem and needed to be punished. How any person could do that was an animal beyond belief, it even sickened him, Sesshomaru Taiyoukai of the western lands.

How he could do this to Mara, just about the only person who'd ever been spared by her fathers sick cruel mind had been nearly slaughtered by her own father, no it wasn't he, Sesshomaru couldn't smell him. 'I bet that haughty bastard had people ordered to kill his only daughter. nasty fucker, his anger finally got the best of him, the inevitable as it may seem. I will avenge his daughter and protect her, with kagome at my side, I cant just leave her to die here, even, I think that is wrong, she is of royal blood, deserves better than being left out here to be used however any passer Byers want.'

leaning down sesshomaru easily picked up the slim body of the Eastern Princess, propping her up beside kagome in his arms as he took off full speed for his castle making it there in mere seconds.

Hearing her lord arriving to the castle Surauna rushed to the entrance, "Milord, oh my gosh, what has happened?"

with a stern look on his face he said, "take Mara and have the castle physicians tend to her wounds," handing her limp weak body over to Surauna, "if anything shall disturb us, it will be your head."

those word emitted a fearful gasp from Surauna, 'did he really mean it? Of course he did, I should never underestimate my lord.' she thought frantically.

Sesshomaru sped to the bathing quarters of his castle, laying kagome's blood soaked body on a nearby bedding. Leaning over her, Sesshomaru gingerly began to remove her clothing. Starting with her shirt, using his claws, lightly brushing against the seams of her shirt, it fell to pieces in his hands. Peeling the shreds off of her body, making sure not to hurt her.

Next, Sesshomaru carefully removed her pants, the same way as he'd removed her shirt, except it caused her a slight discomfort, moaning in pain filled protest tears stinging the corners of her eyes, her face twisting into an agonizing form. Resembling paintings and grotesque pictures of people dying in mass genocide from demons ripping them apart.

The second Surauna layed Mara down emitting a scream of terror from her. The shriek startled a great deal of workers. This was bad, she looked as if she'd been badly traumatized...

hahaaaa I decided to cut it off for u so u can all suffer! hmm, im curious as to what could have happened to that poor girl, too bad you guyz wont know for a while mwahahaha! I already have a few ideas in my head hmph! And yeah, I decided to work my ass off and make my chapter longer, and more descriptive, and am trying really hard to have good grammar and stuff but my word, though good new and updated, is miraculously crap because no one knows how to use it 'cuz we're all computer defective, unintelligent monkeys who sadly have done nothing from the start to protect this beautiful and expensive peice of equiptment from harm.

Btw I wont put up a new chappie until I have 130 reviews, or maybe I'll even settle for 125. :) . 


	11. A Different Realm

Chapter 11- A Different Realm

Wincing in pain as he slid off her blood soaked pants…

Kagome's long, sharp, bloody, nails dug into the warm soft bed beneath her, the newly sterilized sheets already covered in the sticky red substance that had enclosed her entire being. Her nails ripped into the sheets, ruining the new bed as she kicked in protest, the pain was so unbearable, and how much longer could she take it before she passed out again? How much more of this could she take before she gave up and went home? Even worse, how much longer until Sesshomaru became sick of taking care of her and saving her sorry pathetic ass?

Her nude, bruised, body was laid out before him, although the whole room reeked with the stench of unruly cruel hate, and blood, her long beautiful ebony hair matted onto the now red and white ripped bed spread, she was still magnificent. Sesshomaru reached down to lightly caress her cheek and allowed his aura to show the lightest, tiniest bit of emotion, pink, for love. As his fingertips lightly grazed across her cheek, nails tickling her neck slightly, he moved his other arm to her chest, lightly caressing her left breast, even though it hurt, she still emitted a small moan, as her body was going through the youkai healing process, which was rather quick.

Suddenly they heard the loud creak of the door opening in walked Jakken with a look of fear and inferiority. Letting out a rather loud screech of terror he turned onto his heel to scurry away, before he could even move, a full pissed Lord Sesshomaru was clutching his collar leaning his head down low in a dangerous malicious growl, lower than Kagome could hear he whispered, "you see the woman over there?" Jakken's body only shook harder, "answer me!" he snarled.

"YYYes!" he stammered."

"That is the woman I am now courting, yes, I've decided to now settle and take a mate. If any should touch her it should be on **your** head. Got it?"

"Bbut, Lord Sesshomaru, please, I beg of you to rethink your actions! She was with that half breed brother of yours surely there must be something wrong with her!" he pleaded to his master.

'Ha! That should get rid of her, I always knew she was a secret troublemaker; look at the clothes the "future girl" wears! Humph, what a whore, Sesshomaru-sama is way too good for that dumb old wench!'

Suddenly his face changed from calm to very pissed, "how dare you say that about my woman! You're nothing but a worthless toad!" with that he threw Jakken's now green horrific body to the ground, he was screaming, and curled up into a tight ball, just then Kagome awakened from her pain-filled stupor, jumped from the bed and yelled, "Sesshomaru stop!"

Suddenly, they both looked at her in amazement, this was the third time that she'd surprised him so much, this woman kept holding new surprises for him. The wounds that shed suffered from could've kept any youkai down for at least 24-48 hours.

She floated inches above the ground, and her eyes had gone to a color of amber with violet specks. Her body, though still covered in sticky dark blood, was healed nearly completely except for the huge scars protruding from her stomach, thighs and, chest.

She glowed a bright, strong purple, her fingertips numb from power, with her black and pink hair fanning out on all sides of her pale face. A sound unlike any of them had ever heard before rung out, it was beautiful and hideous at the same time, like the scream of a siren. Her hands moved above her head and clasped together.

Both Sesshomaru and Jakken looked at the sight in aw, and curiosity.

Her arms were brought down with a swift force and a blinding light came forth, hitting the ground, creating a crumbling hole, with Kagome's near-lifeless body falling to the depths of it.

Like lightning, Sesshomaru was after her, holding her close in his arms to his warm hard chest.

When they landed, they were in a world much unlike their own, it was beautiful, the ground was lush with flowers and greens, and seemed like they would never end. The trees were high and abundant with many fruits. There were mountainous areas taller than anything he had ever seen and many waterfalls and springs with mist hovering over them in light waves of heat. It was truly a breath taking sight, this certainly wasn't a world that of his own.

He shook his head slightly and took himself back to the unconscious woman before him. He needed to get her cleaned up and clothed. Looking around, and carefully surveying the area to ensure that no one was around to watch, he walked with her cradled in his arms to the nearest enclosed hot spring.

Sesshomaru laid her down onto a patch of soft, thick grass, and began to strip himself. The only way he was going to be able to clean her was going to be to clean her himself.

(YES! I sooo wish I was allowed to right something perverted but she's out cold and that's not fair lol!)

First, he took off his armor and sighed lightly with relief, the heaviness had always been a bother by the end of a day, next his long white coat was slid off of his lean, muscular body along with his crisp, white under shirt, his abs rippled as he hung the beautiful piece of clothing onto a near by branch, and as he made more moves to fold his shirt, which would be what Kagome would wear until she found more suitable clothing. Next, in a swift move, he removed his pants, the well-made white hakamas being a light weight easy fit on his great build, his muscular legs fitting in perfectly with the rest of his body, indeed, this demon was a work of art.

(Sorry girls, I can't describe any more ;) but, you all know our Sesshy-sama's nummy 33 )

He walked over to her nude body, which was displayed in such an innocent way that he was amazed that she was capable of such cruelty, and terror, the thought made him have a slight feeling of lust, he brushed it off, there would be time for that another day. He lifted Kagome up off the ground and held her under her arms, shift her weight, he unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder and walked the few feet towards the sparkling hot spring, the dark green grass was soft against his feet and felt like silk, it was as if he were in a dream, but he knew it were real.

Stepping into the springs a warm, bubbly feeling washed over him as he emmited a sigh,

Sesshomaru suddenly felt as if he were drunk. His mind was clouded and he was aware of nothing but himself and the woman in front of him. He held her to him, and cupped water into his other hand, as he washed her, caressing her breasts in the process, being careful of her wounds.

Wincing, Kagome began to open her eyes starting in small slits, all of the sudden she felt someone's hands on her breasts and her senses kicked in, "What the fuck is going on!" she yelled, wriggling to get out of his strong drunken grasp.

He placed a feather light kiss onto her lips, making her blush and nearly fall under the spell, becoming slightly dizzy herself. Suddenly, she had a plan! Pushing herself against him, trying to ignore the fact that they were both in the nude and he had "something" pressing against her leg (Awkward), she gave him a passion-filled kiss feeling the heat immediately rising to her cheeks. He tried to deepen it here was her chance! She shoved him off over her and dived!

Kagome took a huge breath and dove underwater, surprised at how incredibly deep it was, she swam passed caves and water sprites giggled at her, one winking his scaly eye at her and tickled her ear, another, a female slapping the male and giving him a look about it.

(On the surface)

It took mere seconds for Sesshomaru to notice that she had gone and was already one her tail (no pun intended), catching up at incredibly fast speeds. Now that he had his arms back there was nothing he couldn't do, he was closing in on her, 3, 2, 1.

"Ahh!" which came out more like a bubbly mess, when he caught her, bringing Kagome back up to the surface.

When the came up Kagome was gasping for air, and clutching around his neck. Then, she looked up to notice just who she was grabbing onto, her hair and his, black, pink, and silver mixed in a soaking wet mess both of their chests squished together. Her ears were twitching from the wet, cold, annoyance. She looked up at him with her big violet puppy-dog eyes, her ruby lips becoming slightly dry from such a long moment of silence, so she shyly licked them. They both began to lean in, and then suddenly, he pushed her back a few feet and began to wade out of the hot spring.

She looked down slightly, why had he rejected her, was there something wrong? Slowly, she cleaned herself working her way down cleaning all of the blood off.

(Sesshomaru's pov)

She seems upset, the girl believes I rejected her doesn't she; it's so far from that though, I fear I couldn't control myself if I went any farther. Doesn't she see, that an animal is courting her?

Once Kagome finished washing she got up hugging herself, trying to cover her lower parts the best she could, for modesty's sake, thank god her time of the month was over, that would have been horrible if that was going on. Her long tendrils of shiny, well cared for hair covered her chest. She wasn't feeling comfortable with the long silence that was transpired between them, she hugged to herself harder swallowed and asked her question, "Sesshomaru-sama," she said meekly, "Would you, by any chance, have any thing for me to wear?" for a second he blinked at her and then made a low rumbling noise from deep in his chest that resembled a chuckle.

"Of course Kagome, and there is no need for hierarchy here, as long as I am courting you, you call me Sesshomaru." He said, his voice in a low purr, he allowed a sly smile to come into play with his fangs peeking out over his lips just enough for her to see the setting sun glint off of them, it made her want to melt.

She stood there staring at him for a good 30 seconds before she noticed that he was holding out his shirt for her, "Woman, would you like my shirt, or do you want to stand there dumbfounded all day? Because I for one have business to conduct this week in my own world." He said with a raised eyebrow, and an amused look in his eyes.

"Oh, yes right!" said Kagome, reaching out quickly to grab her shirt, "don't you look! Or I'll kill you!" she held out a fist to emphasize her point.

Walking a good 20-30 feet away Kagome cast a spell to fix up her hair and face, instantly feeling much better whilst being in the presence of her courtier, pushing her hair back and holding it out of the way, she unraveled the rather large white shirt. It was long enough to reach her mid thighs and had long sleeves too, as she began to pull it on, she picked up Sesshomaru's scent coming slowly towards her, she just brushed it off, once she pulled it completely on, Kagome began to wrap it around her self with the obi that he had given her. Suddenly, his arms were yet again on her waist and his nose was buried into her jet-black hair. His warm, hard chest was pressed up against her; he ran his hands softly against her scars, causing her to suck in a harsh breath, "I'm sorry." He whispered trying to soothe her pain.

Well, 2,057 words and 6 pages later, and we're done with chapter 11! Aren't you all happy and proud! Try to guess where they are, its actually based on a place, if any of you have read the books in the series A Great and Terrible Beauty by; Libba Bray, you'll get it! And now, I am the queen! Mwahaahaha that makes noooo sense but w/e! I've now been in my longest relationship ever, which is 2 months, so I guess I'm on a role but, the sexual-ish not really parts I guess were bcuz we never are able to get together so I need to get the energy out sum how right? Lolzz. Jkjk or am I? ;)

You know you love me,

Your favorite authoress, InuNaiomi


	12. The Tribe of the Moirai

Chapter Twelve- The Tribe of the Moirai

When Kagome awoke from the cool, calm blackness washing over her as she found that she was encased in the arms of another, Sesshomaru. Something about that information warmed her heart and made her think that she was safe in this new, exciting place, as she began to look around she found that her new surroundings were quite evident.

They lay in a the midst of a tree-filled forest filled with a slightly special scent to it, it could have been that the butterflies had sparks coming from their wings, or that there were small birds with vibrant blues reds and oranges at which Kagome had never seen before in Japan with a jungle like scenery that she had only read about in books.

With a warm fluffy sensually familiar white coat draped over her, she attempted to get up. In a quick movement the lightly clothed body of her love was hovering above her along the beating shores of the clear Blue Springs.

"So my woman is awake," he said as smoothly as ever, purring softly into her ears as her put a slow tenuous hand down her front making her shiver.

Growling back she replied, "Mmm you're warm," as she snuggled back into his chest.

"I know what else can make you warm." He whispered in her ear, blowing a hot breath on her flushing cheek.

Turning around to face him with a smile she countered, "Oh, really, and what would that be?" finishing with a hint of seduction.

Raising an eyebrow he replied, "Would you like to find out?"

Pressing herself into his chest looking him dead in the eyes she said, "I'm up for it if you are."

Suddenly she was on her back and his mouth engulfed hers. Kagome was mewling in a hushed cry of passion. Sesshomaru's claws suddenly extended painfully into her bosom cutting her out of the ecstasy she was feeling.

"Ow! What was that for!" she exclaimed while caressing herself to make sure there was no harm done, scowling as she came upon a slight flesh wound.

"Quiet woman, we have company." He looked to her, and then her dried clothes in silent persuasion as to not prove indecent for those who were coming.

As Kagome silently obliged, she saws a crowd of tall, stoic men approaching. They were clad with body paint and wore different levels of armors, ranging from loin cloths to full and half steel.

The one who appeared to be the leader didn't look Japanese at all! His tan features and interesting choice of clothing made him seem almost unreal. Standing up and taking her place beside Sesshomaru, she watched the regal group of men halt mere feet away, them being so close made her uneasy.

"I am chief Kakashti, and these are my men. We are here to welcome you to the forbidden realm however you managed to teleport here is quite an accomplishment among these parts for, only those of the highest power may pass through the gates." Kakashti greeted.

"Kakashti, what makes this realm so elite?" Sesshomaru asked sharply.

Sensing the hint of un- trust and displeasure he quickly countered, "The forbidden realms are from the days of old, it is quite irregular to find newcomers, especially ones with tainted blood."

With a growl Sesshomaru replied tartly, "I ask again, what makes your realm so elite?"

Answering uncomfortably, "Our realm is ruled by a powerful goddess, the three maidens of Fate, we once were a secluded group of Shaman, our tribe was becoming unruly and fitful so those Maidens came to us to put our troubles to rest."

Another man Secchuba tried to finish "In exchange for our ..."

"Quiet! We have explained quite enough to our guests." Cut in Kakashti.

Reaching for tokiijin Sesshomaru stated as his sword proudly gleamed in the sun, "If any of your men are able to stand more than three minutes in the ring with me I shall give your story a chance. If any shall beat me, unlikely as they may, I shall allow you the honor of bedding my wife."

His open gesture implied that surely he would win, and it almost made him smile when he heard the whispers "wife? Wife? I haven't had a woman that fine in years, come to think of it, I haven't had any women in years."

Kagome's pov

She'd been listening intently on the entire conversation, analyzing the entire situation until her ears had been taken aback by this startling news. 'The nerve of him!' she fumed. 'Here I am doing as I'm told, and then I'm offered up as a god damned prize for these ill-bread creatures! I'll show him, the second he comes back, tail between his legs after getting a nice ass whopping, I'm gonna have to show the lot of them about what being a tough woman really is! Although…that one on the left there is pretty cute, maybe I'll spare him.'

Deep in thought all the while keeping her composure as Sesshomaru removed his armor and handed it to her, getting a big, "Hmph!" in return as the heavy steel weighed her down.

The eager men were already lining up for a chance to fight Sesshomaru, all of which assuring themselves that he didn't look that strong it could all just be a plot of stone cold intimidation.

Kagome looked at her mate and nodded to him, mouthing "good luck, and don't fuck this up," for good measure. She knew he would win, she'd seen him fight countless times with Inuyasha, his strength was unmatchable, and none of these men had a chance even if they had a few powerful tricks up their loin cloths.

Kakashti stood tall unarmored, his long raven hair braided back, wielding a large sword gleaming with an aura dark almost dark enough to match tokijiin. Sesshomaru took his place standing as stoically as always if not more, outfitted in white hakamas and nothing else, his muscular form was beginning to make Kagome's mouth open and eyes go a glaze until she heard the first clank of two swords touching.

So sorry my amazing audience to cut you short of the action but, I'm just great like that. Sorry I haven't written in practically half a century, I am eternally sorry, but life's been hectic, mother dearest is an addict and I just want to survive. Moving out might not have been the best bet for her lifestyle and now I have to leave everyone behind but, ehh as they say… god there is nothing to say for this. DAMN!

Well, give me reviews please. As always I'm sorry for the length but it was a thousand words as usual so don't complain. I'm going to work on it as soon as possible, hell; I've got my own lap top now, so it'll work out writing wise.

I want you all to be honest though how is my writing quality? I did manage to get myself published this year, a poem but, it was an Ode to Edgar Allen Poe's famous work, The Raven.

Ja Mata!

InuNaiomi


	13. Lord and Leader

Chapter 13

The Lord and the Shameful Leader

At the immediate signs of impact the unruly king had been thrown into a far off tree. Quickly regaining his composure, jumping to his feet Kakashti ran a t an incredible speed while Sesshomaru's senses sharpened as he waited for his prey. Once Kakashti had reached his destination, in one swift move Sesshomaru had his large hand encased in his opponents' blood. Leaving a gaping hole in Kakashti's gut. Staggering backwards, feigning illness, he lunged foreword with an enraged cry wielding his ominous sword and slashing it just before is opponents throat just as the poison had begun to settle into his line of vision.

Sesshomaru took his eminent faltering to unsheathe the deadly vine protruding from blood soaked claws. Circling, toying with his weakened enemy his eyes looked most bemused, as Kakashti had made another pathetic attempt to lunge at him, sword in had, falling to the ground with a loud wail.

Sickened with his incompetence Kakashti tried yet again to bring forth his bloody body from the ground. The poison was changing his perfect view; every person he had seen just a few minutes ago had vanished into a monochrome haze. Growling loudly once he had slid on a puddle of his own slick red liquid, which was quickly seeping from the gash in his gut.

'This pathetic excuse for a warrior thinks he could even hope to defeat me? The Great Sesshomaru! What lies has his pack been feeding this disgusting wreck? By the time I am finished with him, he will never again make an utterance of hope. Besides screaming in utter agony!' Sesshomaru stared at the bloody half-naked wreck on the ground, eyes flashing a fierce red. Even his pack had become eerily silent from watching how easily Kakashti had been defeated.

Cracking the deadly whip just before Kakashti's face Sesshomaru asked, "Is that it? I would expect much more from someone as haughty and enraged as you. Pathetic piece of rubbish. I warned you that once you face me that you will not survive."

There was no reply from the obviously shameful leader.

"I said IS THAT IT!? You insignificant coward!" he screamed to he crumpled would-be demon that lay at his feet.

His response was as sad and pathetic as it got, Kakashti looked up into the Demon Lord's eyes his eyes laced with hatred and malice, but oh-so obviously weaved with weakness and fear. He spit at Sesshomaru's feet. Earning gasps from the tense crowd, everyone knew what was to come. Especially Sesshomaru.

This type of disrespect truly angered the powerful Demon that stood over him. Maybe it was time to show him, and everyone else just what this god-like creature was truly capable of.

Raising his whip and standing up fully with intimidating posture he declared with spit fire rage, "Let this be a lesson to all of you pathetic sad excuses for any type of being Never, in an act of such low intelligence and supreme cowardice, disrespect, I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands!" with those intimidating words the crowd fell dead silent.

As he brought down the deadly strand with feral passion, blood splashed everywhere, his eyes had transformed into such a shade of red it could only described as the same color of the pools of blood which hit the ground. Kakashti's screams slowly died out and there was nothing left but smoking slush. He bent over and gathered a finger full of the pulpy blood.

Some of the tribesmen bowed their heads in grief for their departed leader. Others joined the bowing with silent admiration.

Sesshomaru began in a quiet chuckle, soon turning his amusement into a loud baritone yowl of sheer entertainment.

Turning to the bewildered crowd he shouted, "Would anyone else like the supreme honor of dying by the hands of I, Sesshomaru, your new lord, and the Lord of the Western Lands?"

(Kagome Pov)

With that, before her very eyes the entire army of men was upon her mate. In the split second that she took to register that grave thought, Kagome jumped to her feet. Bounding at her full demonic speed into the hoard of angry brawling men, not the smartest idea but, indeed effective. At first touch t her flawless skin half of her angry opponents had disintegrated into ashes.

She kept on pushing, searching and purifying until there was just her and Sesshomaru. Instantly her guard fell as she saw the last warrior fall, leaping for her mate.

Suddenly the thought crossed her mind, 'His eyes are still red! I should care more but I don't!'

Before she could even look him in the eyes, Sesshomaru's mouth roughly engulfed hers. His elongated nails fully hitching themselves into her hips, the hold so strong he drew blood. One of Kagome's clawed hands reaching up from the tight embrace to tangle into his long silver tendrils.

When they finally broke she watched him taste her blood from one of his claws in the most sensual of matters.

Now that she had gotten a better look into his amber orbs, they were nearly back to normal. Kagome had a feeling that there was something buried beneath those entrancing golden demon eyes.

Lust.

Such an intensified feeling that Kagome knew her mate was intending to fulfill.

"You know, Lord Sesshomaru," she said with ample seduction. "Seeing you obliterate that poor fool in such an, animalistic fashion, really makes me wonder…" she finished, in an all to innocent tone, pulling away from her interested lover.

"And what has spiked your curiosity, my beautiful Queen?" he questioned raising a perfect eyebrow, twisting his lips into an all-knowing smirk.

Wide-eyed, and with the slightest of pouts on her pink lips she answered, "Oh, I was just wondering that if, after all that bloody, sweaty killing you'd still have the energy to ravage me?" Taking a breath to pause, "If it's not too much trouble."

Suddenly he had her pressed closely against him, "Love, there is always energy left for sex."

Taking a clawed hand and running it up Kagome's spine, waves of need washing over her. Amber eyes threatened to overtake her very being with warmth and desire.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru took her in for a fierce, hot kiss, dominating his woman. Soaking up her growls of delight as his free arm slithered up her stomach to caress her breasts.

Kagome took tentative hands in disrobing him for; they still remain in the blood-soaked arena. Her hands slid to his white hakama, still, surprisingly clean from the fight. Fingers lightly grazing the waistband as he worked away at her shirt.

Bringing her sharpened claws to his chest just before she'd successfully unknotted his pants. Drawing five lines of reddened skin from his neck down to his nether regions, her tongue following close behind.

Sesshomaru's skilled hands hand her fully undressed before she reached his stomach, lustful eyes staring at such a beautiful sight.

Stopping at his waistband, she gave a halfhearted tug at his loosened hakama, fully disrobing him, as he had unclothed her just moments before.

--

Yeah I wanted this to go out a whole lot earlier, and finally I at least got this chapter done, this story has been going on for so long. It's the only one I'm working on currently. Yeah I'm thinking about putting up that lemon fan-list and actually sticking with it so, (starting all over again) if anyone wants to be on it I'd like to know. I've got a laptop now so things are a bit easier for me. I'm hoping to be updating a lot more.

My main goal is to finish this by chapter 20 which means I'm a long way a way so, if anyone has any suggestions about how this story should go, I'm definitely open to them.

If anyone was wondering, every chapter I write is at least 1000 words, and at least 4 pages, it doesn't seem like much but I'm trying!!!!

Sin-cerely,

InuNaioimi


	14. Devotion and Desire

**Chapter 14**

**Desire and Devotion**

'Who am I to be in love with this god among men? He has had so many and I merely lusted after his pathetic brother…' Kagome pondered as she twirled his silvery locks in her clawed hands.

They'd been back at Sesshomaru's castle for nearly a day now. After that portal had opened up in the midst of their lovemaking, and transported them back, shocking everyone and nearly giving Jakken a second heart attack.

He had devoted his time to making Kagome feel unlike any had ever before. Other women saw him as their god. To Kagome, Sesshomaru was a lover, an equal and above all a gift. Aside from his gorgeous physique, tall as can be, muscular body with perfect abs, large hands that could crush a man to dust. His kisses, tender yet demanding, fighting for dominance.

Out of all this perfection, her favorite part of him was his scent. It excited her to no end, and drew her so far into ecstasy that she never wanted to leave.

It was fear that sent her away but it was love that brought her back. The truth is that he wasn't merely her lover, Sesshomaru was her mate, their minds bodies and souls were connected forever and always.

She hungered for his body and craved his touch…

'Now should I wake him up and let him know just how needy I am?' Kagome's thoughts were rudely interrupted by an arm wrapping around her nude form.

"No need to wake me love, your desire has awakened my senses," said Sesshomaru, as if he had read her mind.

Growling, Kagome crept up his body nipping lightly at Sesshomaru's neck and shoulders.

Flipping them over, he took dominance, kissing her roughly. Whispering into her ear with a husky tone, "Of course I will please my woman your arousal alone is enough to drive me mad with lust. See, you are not the only one with needs," he finished as Kagome gasped at the large erection pressing against her thigh.

Feeling adventurous, Kagome took the preoccupied demon by surprise, quickly flipping them so she was on top, and in control. Hovering just above his member, she took a second to comb her hand through her pink streaked raven hair.

Before Kagome could tease him any further, Sesshomaru dug his claws into her narrow hips, and with a dominating growl, he brought her down onto him, shocking Kagome at such a fast and rough entrance.

Taking no time to process, she rode him while his hands stayed firmly on her hips. Leaning down to kiss her lover, she heard the quietest of moans as she sped up.

Loving the feeling of him inside her, and basking in their shared pleasure. Kagome could smell that he was nearly ready, just as she began to clench around his member, readying for her own orgasm.

With a loud moan Kagome collapsed dizzy with pleasure and fulfillment. Panting, she looked at a perfectly stoic Sesshomaru who hardly seemed tired at all.

She decided not to question.

Just as he was about to sink his fangs nto her soft, pale neck, there was a frantic nock at the door followed by Jakken bursting in, very much uninvited.

"Jakken!!" snarled Sesshomaru, who'd immediately snapped out of biting his lovers neck.

Standing up to challenge him, fully unclothed while Kagome scrambled around looking for the fine silk sheets which had previously occupied the bed.

Meanwhile, the toad was viciously booted out of their chambers by a seething Sesshomaru.

"AAYAAAHH!! My lord, please forgive me! I didn't know you'd be bedding her this early in the morning!!" cried Jakken.

The next few words of infinite wisdom that were bestowed upon the fumbling green mess were short but effective, Sesshomaru had somehow acquired pants and in doing so had this to say, "Jakken, heed my advice, and run," he finished while strapping on the tensaiga.

The toad scuttled away desperately, like a fish out of water. He knew exactly what the tensaiga meant. His master would punish him and then bring him back for more.

Sprinting with barely any effort he had Jakken in a very painful choke hold.

"Do you have any idea what I could do to you right now?" Snarled Sesshomaru.

Shaking him roughly, he demanded, "DO YOU!?"

"I could gut you like the pathetic excuse for a demon that you are. HA! YOU, disobeyed, ME?"

Continuing his rant, Sesshomaru spat, "Vile, filthy ingrate." Poison dripped from his claws as his eyes flashed crimson.

Just as he was about to strike, toxic claws becoming dangerously close to a stunned Jakken, Kagome screamed, "Sesshomaru! STOP!"

His face never faltered, turning to his woman who'd currently wrapped herself in one of his long white coats.

Amused, he chuckled darkly, "Why should I spare this miserable vermin?"

Drawing closer she cried, "Because, you're better than this. You are not god nor the angel of death, you cannot kill him this is not who you exist to be! You are a warrior but not a killer."

Dropping the purple faced, oxygen starved Jakken, Sesshomaru inquired, "What makes you so sure of that?"

"I know this because I have seen your true purpose and who you are meant to be…" replied Kagome wholeheartedly.

!!

Hey my faithful reviewers, and fans.

I apologize sincerely for my terrible writers block.

I dedicate this chapter to my muse, Mauricio.

If not for him, I would still be trying to come up with pretty much anything to put up.

I know it's been a while, so I hope everyone enjoys this.

If not then I'm always open for opinions and constructive criticism.

So, my life as of now, living in my own apartment, in the middle of Connecticut.

About to finish up my sophomore year of High school.

I've been through hell and back, twice.

I've lost touch with most of my close friends.

I'm failing Spanish. XD

And most of all,

I remain your authoress,

InuNaiomi

Ja Mata!


End file.
